Oneesan
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: Karin X Sasuke BUKAN romance. \Begini ya rasanya punya kakak perempuan? Tidak buruk ternyata./ Probably NaruKarin and SasuSaku. Sekuel dari fic 'Bahu'. RnR?


**a/n:** Karena bukan penyuka pair SasuKarin, Chill lebih suka genre friendship mereka :p *plak*  
Tetap berpair SasuSaku dan NaruKarin, jadi SK cuma slight aja :D semoga suka~!

.

**Onee-san**

**Standard disclaimer applied  
Naruto ©** Kishimoto Masashi 1999**  
Fanfic ©** Chillianne Erythroxylon 2012

**Warning(s): _AU, AR, Drabble, little bit OOC, typo, misstypo, etc.__  
_Summary:** _Karin X Sasuke BUKAN romance. \Begini ya rasanya punya kakak perempuan? Tidak buruk ternyata./__ Probably NaruKarin and SasuSaku. Sekuel dari fic 'Bahu'. RnR? _

.

I don't need all kinds of flame, but it doesn't matter if you had given me one of it.  
So, I've warned you and it means; _you shouldn't read it if you don't like it._

.

'_Drrt … Drrrt … Drrrt …'_

Getaran ponsel _clamshell _berwarna merah marun —yang menandakan sebuah panggilan itu lantas membangunkan Karin dari alam mimpinya. Tangan putih miliknya meraba-raba permukaan _end table _putih gading yang berada di sebelah ranjangnya, mencari sebatang ponsel yang sudah 'berkokok' di pagi buta tersebut.

'_Mengganggu saja! Ini masih jam empat! Siapa sih?' _gerutunya dalam hati. Diambilnya sang ponsel, kemudian mata marun miliknya menelusuri sederetan huruf kanji yang tertera di layar ponselnya. _'Adik Iparku Sayang'_. Membuat alisnya berkerut heran.

"Sasuke? Kenapa dia meneleponku segala sih?" geramnya.

Wanita itu menghela napas pelan, kemudian membuka ponsel _flip _miliknya, dan menekan tombol mungil berwarna hijau.

'_Klik,'_

"_Moshi mo—"_

"Nee-san_! Buka pintunya! Aku berada di luar. Cepatlah!"_

Seseorang yang berada di seberang itu bersungut-sungut tak sopan. Membuat Karin semakin jengkel. "Kau bisa santai tidak sih, Sasuke? INI MASIH PAGI, _BAKA! _Lagipula ada perlu apa kau ke rumahku sepagi ini, hah?" balasnya dengan intonasi yang penuh penekanan.

"_Cerewet! Kubilang buka saja pintunya! Sakura ada di sini, 'kan? _Baka! _Kau sudah tertular virus idiot si _Dobe _ternyata!"_

Mendengar penuturan dan gerutuan adik iparnya, wanita berambut merah itu kemudian menepuk dahinya. Ia baru ingat, kalau Sakura —sang adik yang kemarin 'mengadukan' masalah suaminya padanya tengah bermalam bersamanya. Dan sekarang, wanita berambut merah jambu itu masih tertidur di kamar tamu.

Karin memutar bola matanya. "Ups. Tepat sekali. Aku baru ingat kalau adikku datang ke sini kemarin, dan **mengadukan suaminya**. Aku gemas sekali pada suaminya, kau tahu? Kasihan. Dia meninggalkan adikku di rumah sakit dalam kondisi **hamil tua**." sindir wanita itu seraya menyeringai iblis.

"_Oh ya, tentu. Suaminya memang sangat menggemaskan dan tampan, benar begitu? Banyak wanita yang terpesona akan wajahnya yang terlalu sempurna, namun suaminya itu tetap mencintai adikmu setulusnya. Makanya suaminya itu menyuruh adikmu untuk segera pulang ke rumahmu. Benar-benar suami yang ideal ya, _Nee-san_?" _(Kali ini Sasuke yang balas menyeringai).

Karin menahan napasnya. Giginya saling beradu kesal. Ia tersenyum penuh kekalahan. "Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku mengalah. Karena memang seharusnya kakak mengalah pada adik, bukan?" ujarnya lemas, namun tetap membela dirinya.

"_Jangan berbasa-basi. Buka pintunya!"_

"Iya, iya. Cerewet. Lama-lama kau seperti Sakura saja."

.

'_Cklek'_

Pintu rumah berwarna cokelat tua itu terbuka dengan celah kecilnya yang kian melebar. Karin dapat menangkap sosok Uchiha Sasuke di hadapannya yang sangat terlihat _bad mood_. Rambutnya berantakan, kemeja guru yang kusut, dan kantung mata tipis yang menghiasi wajah eloknya. Wanita itu tertawa kecil seraya menarik tangan sang adik ipar untuk memasuki rumahnya.

"Menunggu seseorang yang sudah kautinggalkan di rumah sakit, Tuan?" sindirnya ganas, menohok ulu hati Sasuke.

Tuan muda berusia sembilan belas tahun itu tersenyum jengkel. "Tidak. Aku menunggu dadamu tumbuh supaya tidak lagi rata dan menunggu si Idiot _Dobe _menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihnya." Tukasnya ketus. Membuat Karin terbelalak dan menjitak kepala ayam itu sekeras yang ia bisa.

"Gah! _Ittai ne, Onee-san_!" ringis Sasuke seraya memegangi kepala belakangnya. "Hanya Sakura yang boleh melakukan itu padaku!" gerutunya posesif. Lelaki itu kemudian tersadar akan apa yang baru saja ia katakan dan membungkam mulutnya. Wajahnya merona tipis.

'_Untung ia tak mendengarku!' _batinnya lega, sesaat setelah tidak menemukan Karin di hadapannya —yang ternyata tengah melenggang ke dapur untuk sekedar mengambil jamuan untuknya.

Pria berambut _raven _itu kemudian mengikuti jejak langkah kakak iparnya ke dapur, dan dengan seenaknya membuka kulkas yang berada di samping pintu masuk. Ia mengambil sebuah tomat dan melahapnya.

"Kau berencana punya anak berapa, Sasuke?" tanya Karin yang memulai topik pembicaraan di sela-sela kegiatan membuat _onigiri_. Sasuke yang mendengar itu lantas tersedak, ia terbatuk pelan dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"A-apa-apaan kau? Bukan urusanmu tahu!" jawabnya gelagapan. _Onyx _tajam yang tertutup lensa kacamata _minus _itu menatap nyalang kakak iparnya yang tengah tertawa kecil. "Jangan tertawa! Kau ini menjengkelkan sekali, sih! —jangan membuatku tambah kesal, _Nee-san_. Kemarin aku dimarahi habis-habisan oleh kepala sekolah …"

Pria itu tertunduk madesu. Karin menolehkan kepalanya, dan kembali tersenyum kecil. _Onigiri _buatannya telah selesai dan siap dihidangkan. Ia menaruh ketiganya di sebuah piring kecil dan membawanya ke meja makan yang ditempati oleh Sasuke. "_Doushite, _Sasuke? Kau bisa cerita padaku kapan saja kau mau. Berhubung Itachi-_san _bukan tipe kakak yang mau mendengarkan curhatmu setiap waktu, 'kan?" tawarnya dengan naluri seorang kakak seraya tersenyum tulus.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan tertegun. Namun detik kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya seraya membalas senyum kakak iparnya. "_Nandemonai desu, Onee-san. _Aah, buat apa kau repot-repot menyiapkan _onigiri _untukku?"

Tak merespon, Karin tetap tersenyum tipis.

"Tak apa. Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku untuk menghidangkan makanan buat tamu spesial. Terlebih kau 'kan adik iparku," guraunya jahil seraya mencolek pipi putih pemuda yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya itu. Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis seraya menggumamkan _'oh' _pendek dan segera melahap _onigiri _tomat yang disediakan kakak iparnya.

"Aku tahu kau belum sarapan," celetuk wanita itu lagi dan membuat Sasuke merona. Karin tertawa kecil. "Tak apa. Aku sudah menjadi kakakmu kok. Eh, tunggu sebentar ya, aku membangunkan Sakura-_chan _dulu," lanjutnya sambil menepuk bahu adik iparnya pelan.

_Onyx _Sasuke menatap penuh arti kepergian sosok wanita luar biasa yang kini melenggang ke lantai dua. Luar biasa. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil setelah menggumamkan kata _luar biasa _dalam hatinya. Karin memang luar biasa. Dulu ia hidup bersama Sakura sebatang kara. Dulu ia yang membiayai sekolah adik semata wayangnya hingga kini sang adik meraih gelar sarjana. Luar biasa, bukan?

"Begini ya rasanya punya kakak perempuan? Tidak buruk ternyata."

Ia begumam dalam keheningan.

.

.

.

Ah, beruntung sekali menjadi Sakura ya.

—**FIN—**

* * *

Untuk Aneki Chill tersayang.  
Makasih udah mau jadi kakak Chill, Nee-chan :)

.

Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
17/06/2012


End file.
